


Made to be Broken

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Moving, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: With his family moving away as often as they do, Kevin has made a rule for himself: he doesn't form attachments. He threw away the rulebook once they moved to Riverdale and he met Jughead and the gang. But as it comes time for the Kellers to move again, Kevin can't help but wonder if he should have played it safe after all.





	Made to be Broken

Jughead smiled at him from across the booth at Pop’s, and Kevin smiled back. But even as Jug squeezed his hand, Kevin couldn’t help the sliver of guilt that was steadily growing into a knife.

Since, well, forever, really, he’d made a point of not forming too many attachments, like some sort of Jedi from the Star Wars Old Republic. With how often the Keller clan picked up and moved, sometimes across the country and sometimes to a different country entirely, it was only pragmatic. He’d especially avoided anything deeper than informal, low-key dates, reasoning it was unfair to both himself and the other guy when he inevitably had to leave. 

Riverdale was his exception, in a lot of ways. He typically only established casual acquaintances in his new towns, connections that would serve him until his departure. He knew that sounded heartless, but if there was anything Kevin learned from their semi-nomadic lifestyle, it was how to make a clean break. Wendy, William, and Sydney were anomalies, brief  lapses in his carefully constructed and maintained set of rules. While he enjoyed keeping in contact with them and was always glad that he did, he was well aware that it was something he should avoid doing too often.

And yet, days after moving to Riverdale, he found himself not only gaining two new best friends and an ever-widening circle of further friends but also a boyfriend.

A boyfriend that he would have to leave if his parents ever got transferred to a different base. A boyfriend he might never have the chance to see again in his life. A boyfriend he could hurt—would probably hurt—when he was forced to say goodbye to him sooner or later.

His guilt was already growing at the thought. And once it was there, Kevin couldn’t do much to stop it from seeping into his every thought and action when he was around Jughead. He stiffened when he leaned in to kiss him and couldn’t avoid grimacing when he put an arm around his shoulders.

Jughead noticed, but it wasn’t until he told Kevin he loved him and received only a speechless stare of dismay in return that he broached the topic.   

“Listen, if I’m going something wrong—” he began, but Kevin was already cutting him off.

“No, it’s not that.” Kevin sighed. “I just—I—I’ve realized how much I’m going to miss you when I leave, that’s all. It’s just . . . it’s hard. Sorry. I don’t mean to be a buzzkill.”

“Hmm.” Jughead slung an arm around his shoulders to comfort him, lending silent support in his understated but steadfast way that Kevin so loved. 

This time, Kevin made a point of pressing against him, letting him know he was appreciated.

“Where do you think you’ll move?” Jughead asked.

Kevin shrugged. With both of his parents in the army, there was no telling where his family would be stationed next. “I have no idea, honestly. It could anywhere, as long as there’s a military base.” He squeezed Jughead’s hand. “But Jug, I miss you already.”

Sure enough, just as the school year was ending, Kevin became aware of various hushed, private discussions between his parents that went away the moment either he or his sisters entered the room. It didn’t take much to put two and two together, and with a heavy heart, Kevin realized he would probably be leaving Riverdale before June ended.

On the last day of school, the whole group of them were meeting at Pop’s and then spending a night out on the town to celebrate the beginning of summer. Kevin smiled throughout the night, teasing Archie, plotting with Reggie, and trying to contain Veronica whenever her antics became too much, all the while trying to force down the rising heartache in his chest as it occurred to him that the night would be probably be one of the last times he got to hang out with all of his friends.

He told Jughead of the news as they walked back to their houses together, Hot Dog meandering along behind them. The night was dark with only a small slice of the moon visible, and the streetlights were on, burning brightly above them. The moths flitting around the bulbs threw odd, flickering shadows onto the sidewalk.

“It sucks,” Kevin said with a sigh. “But it’s happening. I’ll be leaving soon.”

Jughead idly kicked a stone that had been lying on the ground, bringing it to skitter along the pavement. “What do you think you’re going to miss the you most about Riverdale?”

In spite of his melancholy, Kevin managed to give his boyfriend a smile. “Well, you, obviously. Especially when we stay in at your house to watch movies and babysit Jellybean.”

“First place on the list, huh? I’ll take it.” Jughead playfully jostled his shoulder. “But the next thing you say better be Pop’s.”

“Of course,” Kevin replied good-naturedly. “Going to Pop’s and getting burgers, and Pop Tate himself tolerating all of us even though he’d be well within his rights to throw us out. And I’ll miss walking past the detention room and seeing Reggie there arguing with Archie. Or Veronica beginning feuds with any girl who dares to wear the same style of shoes as her. Writing for  _ The Blue and Gold _ with Betty, track practice with Shrill . . .”

“Forcing your poor fellow student council members to sit through your endless slideshows, battling it out with Principal Stanger,” Jughead added teasingly.

Kevin let out a bittersweet chuckle. “There’s a lot for me to miss, isn’t there?”   

Jughead sobered. “Yeah. There is.”

They slowed to a halt, having reached the corner where Jughead lived. The Keller home was further down the street; as the biggest and fanciest house in the neighborhood, it sat at the end of the cul de sac like a king ruling over its subjects.

For a moment, they stood there silently, gazing at each other, the yellow glow of the streetlights throwing their faces into sharp relief. Jughead was the one to speak first.

“You know, it doesn’t have end,” he said quietly. “Us being boyfriends. We could keep dating long-distance.”

It was an incredibly optimistic offer, and Kevin couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s determination to cling to even the faintest hope, though a lump began swelling in his throat at the same time.

“Forty-eight hours from now, I could be on a plane to Lithuania,” he pointed out. “I’m not going to ask you to tie yourself down to someone who might end up living hundreds of thousands of miles away from you.”

“You could come back to Riverdale for Christmas,” Jughead suggested. “Veronica could fly you back in her private jet. You know she would if it meant getting to see you again.”

Kevin laughed softly. “Or you could start to buddy up to her. Sweet-talk her into taking you out to see me.”

“That’ll be the day,” Jughead scoffed. Once more, though, an uncommon seriousness crossed his face. “Have you told Veronica that you’re probably leaving?”

“Not yet,” Kevin replied. “You’re the first person I’ve told.”

“She’ll have your head for not telling her first and foremost,” Jughead told him, his typical humor entering his voice once more. “Especially since I was the person you talked to first.”

“I’ll make sure to say goodbye,” Kevin said softly. “But for now, Jug, I’m just going to say goodnight.”

Jughead kissed him on the cheek and wrapped him in a fierce hug. “Whatever happens with your family, I’ll always be glad that you came to Riverdale,” he said firmly. “Even if it wasn’t as long as we wanted. I’m glad to call you my boyfriend, Kevin Keller.”

“Me, too,” Kevin whispered, returning both the hug and the kiss. 

They separated then, Jughead walking up the path to his house, Hot Dog at his side, and Kevin continuing on to his own home. He was tempted to look back over his shoulder to see Jughead once more, but he ignored the urge. The plain reality of it was that their relationship was at an end, and he had to adjust to that sooner or later. And “sooner” was sure to be less painful.

* * *

 

The official announcement came at breakfast time the next morning.

“Your mother and I have some news for all of you,” Kevin’s father told Kevin and his sisters as they sat down at the outdoor patio table where they were dining. “It’s in regards to our future in Riverdale.”

Kevin tensed, steeling himself. At least he was prepared. 

“Moving again, then? When is it happening?” Denise asked. The middle of the Keller children, she was somewhat cynical and preferred to cut to the chase rather than attempt to cushion any kind of blow.

“Can’t we stay for the summer? Please?” Patty pleaded. As the youngest, she wasn’t quite as used to the family’s frequent moves as her older brother and sister.

“That’s just it.” Colonel Keller smiled broadly at the three of them. “We’ve decided to stay in Riverdale permanently.”

Shock coursed through Kevin, and he could barely dare to believe the words. Exchanging stunned glances with his sisters, the three of them looked from their father to their mother, waiting with bated breath for her to confirm what they’d just been told. 

“We spoke to our superiors, and we’ve been assigned to Riverdale for the foreseeable future,” their mother added. “We just wanted to make absolutely certain it was going to work out before we said anything. But now it’s all fallen into place.” She favored Kevin with a smile. “At this time next year, you’ll be graduating with the rest of Riverdale High’s senior class.”

Speechless, Kevin could only grin as elation battled with relief for dominance within himself. All the goodbyes he’d been planning, the departure he’d been dreading—none of it would have to happen. It was as though an enormous burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

He needed to tell Jughead, he realized. He needed to tell him that no, they wouldn’t have to break up after all.

Jumping up abruptly, he had to reach back and steady his chair from clattering to the ground. 

“I’m going to run over and tell Jug,” he blurted out. “I’ll be right back. I just have to tell him.” He laid a quick peck on his father’s cheek and then his mother’s, and then he raced out of the backyard and down the street, putting his track skills to good use.

When he reached the Jones house, the lawnmower was waiting on the edge of the yard, and Jughead sat on the front steps, forlornly tugging on a pair of ratty sneakers. 

“Jug!” Kevin shouted as he flew toward him and tackled him in a hug. “I was wrong! We’re not moving!”

“Wait, wait, what? C’mon, Kev, my brain only works so fast before the clock strikes double digits.” Jughead pulled back to look at him, but he still gripped Kevin’s shoulders tightly. “Does this mean you’re staying in Riverdale?” 

“Yeah.” Kevin was smiling so widely that his face was beginning to ache. “My parents just told us this morning. They’ve been permanently stationed in Riverdale. That’s what they were talking about, not moving!”

“That’s fantastic!” Jughead pulled Kevin into a rib-crushing hug. “I’m so glad you’re staying!”

“ ‘Staying’?” a new voice questioned, and Veronica sauntered up the walkway, her high heels clicking on the pavement. Archie and Reggie weren’t far behind her. 

She raised an eyebrow at Kevin. “Don’t tell me you were going to leave? You weren’t planning on abandoning me, were you?”

“He was tempted,” Jughead told her, no doubt unable to resist getting in a dig.

“I’m not leaving,” Kevin said happily. “Not anymore. My parents decided our family should stay in Riverdale.”

“Good.” Veronica nestled herself against Kevin’s other side with a territorial glance at Jughead. “I need at least one reliable man in my life, after all,” she commented, tossing a disparaging glance at the other three boys.

“I’m plenty reliable,” Archie protested.

“Yeah, the way you can rely on buses and trains to always be late when you want them early, and early when you want them late,” Reggie sniped.

“Stow it, Reggie.” Archie scowled.

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response, Andrews, as I’m too overjoyed that my best friend is staying in Riverdale.” Reggie elbowed Veronica out of the way so he could clap a hand onto Kevin’s shoulder. “As a matter of fact, I think we should celebrate his continued presence. A type of non-going away party, if you will. I propose shopping.”

“A bonfire at the beach,” Veronica contributed. 

“Burgers and shakes at Pop’s, followed by pizza at Sergio’s,” Jughead suggested.

“Finishing mowing the lawn,” Mr. Jones called out as he walked down the driveway to his car.

“A camping trip!” Archie enthused.

Reggie snorted. “Not on your life, Andrews.”

“Kevin’s the person we’re celebrating for, so he should decide,” Veronica declared. She turned to him expectantly. “Which one should pick, Kevin?”

They looked at him expectantly, and Kevin only pressed a light kiss to Jughead’s cheek, contentedness blooming within him as three months of free time together stretched before them like an open road.

“Why choose one when you can have all of them?” he countered with a grin. “After all, we have the entire summer together, don’t we?”  

“That’s right.” Jughead put an arm around Kevin’s shoulders, pulling him close. “We sure do.”


End file.
